Does Anybody Even Notice?
by The Lady Golberry
Summary: View 2 of 3. Dawn's views after Buffy leaves. As if Season 7 never occured.


* * *  
  
Does anybody even notice?  
  
Does anybody even care?  
  
* * *  
  
Diary Entry-October 12th, 2007  
  
Xander called me. He was rambling. I could only distinguish the word 'Buffy'. It disturbed me. Therefore, right now I am on my way back to Sunnydale. I told my teachers my sister had passed away, and I was in great pain because she had acted as my parent. My teachers have allowed me a month, but the work must be done. Celeste, my roommate, is going to send me it through the Internet. I hope she is all right. It is too hard to even imagine life without Buffy.  
  
I am trying to keep myself in a positive frame of mind. Maybe, Buffy has left him. Well, I know that can not possibly happen, she is in love with him. She could have possibly gone insane and killed Alex. She would never. What is wrong with her?  
  
We have landed. I must go. I will write to you when I know something.  
  
See you later,  
  
Dawn A Summers  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn placed the small, leather bound diary in her book-bag. She stood, standing in a line of passengers waiting for departure from the plane. When Dawn finally exited the plane and found her bags, she took a cab into Sunnydale. Her eyes transfixed on the road outside the car, she hardly noticed the hour it took her to reach the Summers' residence. Dawn paid the driver, including a generous tip, and walked toward the house. Her bags in her hands, she made her way slowly up the stairs. She knocked, and was greeted my Willow's melancholy face. She stepped in slowly. 'Home,' she thought, 'Home Sweet Home.'  
  
As Dawn made her way into the living room, Xander looked up at her. She saw the hope in his eyes fade. "Hey Dawnster. You don't know where Buffy is, do you?" Xander asked, trying to be ever hopeful. It hit Dawn hard, her sister had left Xander.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have not heard from her," Dawn spoke, as she sat next to Xander. Dawn took his hand. Xander shook his head from side to side. It seemed realization sank in for him too. His wife had left him. Why? She was so happy the last morning! She commented on his eggs. She kissed him good- bye!  
  
No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Dawn stood only when Willow had to leave. Willow said she would come over in the morning before she went back to school. She was a Med.-School student, now. Dawn walked into the kitchen, intent on making tea. She grabbed the kettle from the stove and began to fill it with water. She began to think. Had Buffy ran away with someone? Whom would she run away with? Angel had long since moved away to Los Angeles. Spike had left 6 years ago, intent on not coming back. Could she have run away with that guy from high school? No, she hated him. Who could it be?  
  
Dawn shut the water off. She moved the full kettle to the stove. She turned the knob. She pulled the serving tray from on top the cabinet. After placing it on the counter, she grabbed two teacups. When she had placed the tea bags into the cups, the kettle sounded. Dawn turned off the stove, and slowly poured the boiling water into the cups. She placed the kettle back onto the stove. Dawn had only one though on her mind, 'Why?'  
  
Dawn picked up the tray, walking into the living room. She found Xander in tears. Dawn sat next to Xander, only after placing down the tray. She slowly pulled him into a hug, letting his tears fall upon her shoulder. Again, Xander began to mutter incoherently. Dawn began to rub the back of his head with her hand. She slowly began to talk to him.  
  
"It is not your fault, Xander. I do not know why my sister left. Although I know for sure, if it had been a mannerism of yours, you would have known. Buffy would have told you. Look, if it is alright with you, I would like to stay here," Dawn spoke with wavering confidence. Xander agreed. She let Xander relax back, out of her hug. She offers Xander the teacup. He took it, sipping slowly on the hot brew. Dawn turned the television on, hoping to end the unnerving silence. Soon, the tea was gone.  
  
"I think I am ready for bed, kiddo," Xander stated. His once lively sayings now were not only statements. He slowly stood, and made his way to the stairs. "Oh, by the way, thanks kid." He was gone. Dawn heard the door close upstairs.  
  
Dawn stood teacups and tray in hand. She walked into the kitchen, and to the sink. Dawn washed the teacups, and placed them and the tray into their spots. She walked out of the kitchen, and into the entrance hallway, picking up her bags. She locked the door, turned off the light, and heading up the familiar stairs. She walked into Buffy's old room. It was now a guestroom. Joyce's old room was Xander's and Buffy's. Dawn's was Alex's.  
  
Dawn dropped her bags on the floor. Nothing had changed. The bed spread, the bed frame, the curtain. Moreover, everything else had remained the same. She walked to the bed, and laid back. She prayed silently in her head. 'God, please do not let this be the way it works out. I know you rule everything, and everything is in your divine plan. Nevertheless, I ask of you, change this. This cannot be the way it is going to happen.'  
  
* * *  
  
Diary Enter-October 12th, 2032  
  
Well, it has been 25 years of radio silence from Buffy. It is still hard to believe I was 20 when she left. 45 is lonely without her. I just moved into Willow's house. It is convienct, since we both are doctors, and work at the same place. Where has time gone? We have moved to Los Angeles. I have begun to special in care for the clinically ill. I have a new case today. It is located on hospice, and they say she has not much more time.  
  
I must go. I can only hope to see my new patient make it through the day.  
  
See you later,  
  
Doctor Dawn A MD  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn put away the old, worn book. She walked out from her office in the hospital. She entered an open elevator and took it to the seventh floor. Entering hospice, she was handed a chart. She began to leaf through it as she walked into the room. She stopped dead in the doorway. 'Bufffy Anne Summer'? How could this be? All these year, and Buffy was just in Los Angeles? Dawn slowly entered the room.  
  
Buffy was writing in her diary, and only paused to look up at Dawn. A smile was on Buffy's worn face. She seemed not to recognize Dawn. Dawn just took her vital signs. She walked out into the hallway, leaving Buffy in the room. She broke into tears, sliding down the wall. She saw Spike approach a bag in his hands. She stood. " I'm sorry sir, you can't bring food in here."  
  
"It is for my girlfriend, she is dying. Can't you make a bloody exception?" Spike was furious. Dawn knew well and good that Buffy would not get able to eat it. Spike saw Dawn was not going to step down. He handed her the food and stepped into the room.  
  
Later, Dawn ran into the room, trying all she could to keep her own sister alive. Her attempts failed. Soon, Spike departed. Dawn sat beside Buffy and cried. She called Xander. "Hello?"  
  
"Xander, its Dawn. I have some bad news I want to tell you. Are you sitting down?" She paused, hearing him scuffle and the sound of a chair being pulled out. Xander said 'yes'. Dawn warned herself it was now or never. "Xander, today was my first day at the St. Alfa's Private Hospital. I was working up on hospice. My first patient just died," Dawn stated through tears. Xander tried to comfort her. "No, you don't understand. It was Buffy. She was here with Spike." The other side was silent.  
  
"Are you sure?" Xander asked.  
  
"As sure as, the day is long. She passed away from organ failure. Can you get in touch with Giles? I know he is senile, but he might remember her. I need you to tell your wife. And can you get me the number for the funeral home in Sunny--"  
  
A bright light flashed.  
  
* * *  
  
Diary Entry-October, 13th 2007  
  
I cannot believe it! I just got an A in Chemistry! I am going to make it through Pre-Med. school after all! Oh I got a call from Buffy. She got a call from Notre Dame. They say my scholarship just kicked in. I do not have to pay for school any longer!  
  
Buffy says she is thinking about another child. She said she is thinking of the name Joyce. God, I miss mom.  
  
I got a call from Giles today, wishing me luck in everything. I miss him too.  
  
Well off to class.  
  
Love you,  
  
Dawn A Summers  
  
* * *  
  
1 1/2 years later  
  
* * *  
  
May 14th, 2008  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, I would like to welcome the valedictorian of the class of 2008, Dawn Summers." Buffy stood, cheering. Alongside her were Xander, Alex, Willow, Oz, and Giles. Buffy was now 6 months pregnant with the newest addition to the Harris family. Dawn walked slowly to the podium. Around her neck lay gold, a sign of her top 10% ranking. Her tassel was gold, a sign of highest honors. Dawn began to speak.  
  
"Thank you. Welcome faulty, student, graduates, families, and friends. My name is Dawn Anne Summer, valedictorian of the 2008 class of Notre Dame. Throughout this speak, which I have been asked to give, I wish not to talk about myself, but of you. All of you graduating face a tough world out there. There will always be a demon at your back ready to strike. Ready for you to make that wrong decision and fall into his hands.  
  
"We make decisions every day. Every noun or verb we chose to say is a decision. Doing what you feel is right will always be the best bet. Follow your heart, not your mind, but that is good to use sometimes," laughter from the crowd, "Nevertheless, sometimes we chose the wrong things. We walk so far down the wrong path, we do not think that we can find the right path again. Until someone comes along with a light, shining it in your face, showing you the right path.  
  
"For me, it was my sister and her friends. I was so far down the wrong path, and they showed me where I should be. I followed, and it was the best decision I ever made. I will not bore you more that I have too. Just a few more things I wish to tell you. Love, and love often. I will give you two statements to ponder. The first come from a musical: 'To love another person is to see the face of god.' The second comes from my sister, Buffy, and it is: 'The hardest thing in this world is to live in it.'  
  
"Well, good-bye class of 2008. It has been a great ride, and I cannot think of better people to share it with. Congratulations, and good luck in the future."  
  
Dawn stepped down. She found her sister in tears. Everyone threw his or her hats into the air. Dawn walked up to Buffy. Everyone hugged her. "We're so proud of you," Giles said. Xander lifted Dawn off her feet. Buffy pulled her aside.  
  
"Mom would have loved to be here and to hear you. Nevertheless, I bet she would be proud of the way you grew up to be. Hell, I am proud of you," Buffy said through tears.  
  
"Mom would be proud of you, Buffy. You are the reason I am here today. I love you." They embraced. Dawn saw Spike over the should of Buffy. She let Buffy go back into her conversation with the others and walked up to Spike.  
  
"Congratulations, niblit. I heard you were valedictorian on my way through South Bend. Could not believe it. I came to see you," Spike spoke, his accent still present. Dawn smiled and hugged him. "How is your sister doing? Is she happy?"  
  
"She is. She is pregnant again. Don't you have some new slayer to terrorize?" Dawn asked playfully. Spike smiled. He walked away as she rejoined her family. 'Well,' he though, 'She is happy. I did it right.' He turned and walked down a dark hallway. Soon, he was gone.  
  
The End 


End file.
